Hell
by Lonely In This World
Summary: Fem!Liet and Male! Belarus. Male Belarus hates Lithuania but wants to love her as well? How will it end? Sucky Review but awesome story. R
1. Chapter 1

Blood dripped down her pale, limp arm and she cried.

_"Bitch."_

_"Cunt."_

_"You're dead to me."_

"I should be dead." She threw her hands in her face as she sulked out like she did every night. Every day she was bullied and abused. And no one cared. No one.

* * *

It was another day of school and the Lithuanian, Viktorija, was hiding her face from her bullies Nikolai and Ivan. She tiptoed silently to her locker as she ignored the hallway of teenagers complaining about helpless stuff. She hurriedly stashed her History book and her Algebra book into her book bag and slammed her locker shut.

_Shit. _

Ivan was prancing toward her and looked at her like he was a predator and she was her prey. She tried to escape but she was slammed down by Nikolai. They both chuckled as she screeched in pain and they grabbed her around the neck.

"You _are_ a little_ baby._" Ivan said and Nikolai smiled smugly. "I can't believe your parents have kept your ass alive. The only friend you have is a homosexual." The both burst out laughing as Viktorija gasped for air.

"P-please let me go... I'll do any-anything as long as you let me b-b-breath." She said as she winced at the word anything.

"Anything, eh?" Nikolai sneered as her body was picked up and slammed into to locker this time. "I want you to be at the park at Five. I'll kick your ass then." He let go of her and snickered," If you aren't there I _will_ find you." He said as he walked off.

When they were finally out of sight, Viktorija got up and her friend Feliks ran to her. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner... They hurt you again didn't they?" He searched her body as she shook her head in disagreement. That's all she could do without crying her eyes out again. And she didn't _dare _do that in public.

* * *

She finally reached home and did her endless amount of chores before she had to go to the park. It was four o'clock and she might as well take a shower. She started the water and stripped down. She climbed into the shower only to curl up in a ball with her brown hair crumbled over her face.

* * *

It was finally five, and she was waiting in the park with her head down. She was thinking of everything that happened today and she tried to process it through her mind. Why does everyone hate her? Why did Ivan even let her go? When she was answering these questions, she was punched in the gut.

She groaned in pain and fell of the last bit of sanity she had. She was kicked and punched again, and her vision was blank. "Stay away from big brother. Don't tell him what to do _anymore._ If he doesn't want you to breath, he doesn't want you to breath." She looked at his angry violet eyes and cried out in agony and pain. Why does he hate her so? Does he not realize she did nothing to him.

One final punch knocked the poor girl out. And he left her there, laying on a path in a park in snow.

* * *

"G-GET MY PHONE OUT NOW!" She woke up hearing someone scream to another. She couldn't hear but she was frozen and couldn't move. How long have I been out here? She thought.

"Mommy what's wrong? Why is she just laying there? Why won't she wake up?"

"I need a Ambulance here at Meadows park- now. There's a girl here on the path she won't wake up and she's purple. Please help... " With that they tried to wake the unconscious girl up and moved the snow away from her.

_I c-can't wake up..._ She said as sirens blared in her ears and she was picked up.

* * *

A/N: Hope it's good. I update every day so look forward to it. Review please? I made this up on my own, and it's my second fan-fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Stop to Realize

She finally was rushed into a warm place. She still wasn't awake. She could hear everyone yelling and gathering things, but couldn't respond.

"They found her in the snow. She also looks like she's been hurt physically. She has frostbite too." A doctor said as his soothing voice rang again, "Luckily she had her school I.D and we were able to find out the girl's name. Viktorija Laurinaitis."

Good… Maybe my parents will come. She thought as she was able to open her eyes to see a very bright light hanging over her head. She looked around to make sure her eyes were not failing on her.

"Hello Viktorija… How are you feeling?" The man that had bushy eyebrows said. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, your doctor."

"G-good…" She happened to stammer out. She shivered as she thought of what happened before she was rushed to the hospital.

Maybe she shouldn't have gone at all, and paid for the consequences at school the next day.

"That's good… May I ask you a question?" His emerald eyes gave a friendly scowl.

"Y-yes…" She was not very good at talking to strangers, and neither was her friend Feliks.

"Who did this to you? Beat you up, and left you to freeze in the descending temperatures of winter?" He said, giving her an apologetic look.

"Someone." She said as her parents arrived.

~.~

School.

Nikolai and Ivan were at school. Did they know what her weekend was like? Resting in her bed and her fever roaring above one-hundred and one degrees? Did they know how it felt to be sore all over due to someone, she secretly loved, hurting her?

"Like, what's up Viktorija?" Feliks stated plainly as they walked down the hallways of their school.

"Nothing much, going to French…" She said as she smiled at her true friend.

"Are you okay? I saw on the paper an article with your picture on it. It seemed like it said you were severely hurt…did Nikolai or Ivan do it?"

All she could do was shake her head. She didn't want to point fingers to get her friend hurt, or even her. She spotted out of the corner of her eye, Nikolai laughing with his friend. Would she ever have a friendly conversation with him?

~.~

She sat in her room and was chewing on a piece of pocky, when her phone rang.

It never rang.

She picked it up, and read the simple message.

From: Nikolai

Message: I'm sorry.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Two people; Wow!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: READ CHAPTER TWO FIRST. I MESSED UP, AND THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT MAKE ANY SENSE.**

She dropped the phone from her hands, and backed away.

_What is happening?_

__She picked up her phone and read it yet again.

The words stung. It was a good sting, but then again it wasn't.

She wrote back two simple words.

_It's fine._

What if this was a trick? A trick to make her feel even worse. She chewed another piece of pocky down, and shivered.

Why should she even forget all the problems? All the hurt he's caused her? The scars on her wrists, the bruises on her body... She was a forgiving person. She forgave Feliks, when he opened up to her when they were dating.

She forgave the noisy American, when he blurted out she was a foreigner.

She forgave Nikolai when he hurt her physically.

She forgave every one.

Her phone buzzed in her lap once more, and she opened the message.

_No, it's not. I saw you hurt today. I did this, my stupidity did this._

__She looked at the message in shock. He was apologizing? She thought for five minutes, her heart pounding in her chest, and she sent a message back.

_It's okay Nikolai. I know I'm different, and no one likes me. You don't have to apologize. I'm used to it. _

__She smiled sadly as she sent the message. She watched the news, and saw the precautions on the flu going around. She was about to go to bed when her phone rang. She was nervous to see what the message would say.

She finally got the nerve to look at it and gasped when she saw it.

_Viktorija, I think I love you._

_**AN: Woah! **_**I'm extremely sorry for my fail of trying to update my second chapter. It's up now, so read chaapter two first. I'll update several time tonight to make up for everything.**


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up and groaned at the sun shining in her eyes. She loved the dream she was having, Nikolai confessing his love to her. She chuckled and picked up her phone, she pressed the unlock button, and saw the message she saw last night. She smiled, and walked to the bathroom.

It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a figure of her imagination.

_It was real._

She dressed for school and grabbed her Ipod and phone. She hoped it wasn't a scam.

* * *

She walked into the school, with her hood on. This way she would be disguised. She heard everyone's conversations, and waved at the few people she knew where nice to her.

"Hey Viktorija!" Feliks said looking at her with a smile. She smiled back, and shook her head.

"I need to talk to you.."


End file.
